runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Mall:Featuredimage
Musician A lonely musician plays her ocarina amongst the Isafdarian landscape. Beefy Bill Beefy Bill watching over his wares. Grim Reaper The spectre of death, the reaper of souls. Valluta One of the mighty Guardians of Guthix, able to kill pests as easy as squashing a bug with your toe. Avatar of Destruction The essence of ruination, vying for control of the Soul Obelisk. Tormented demon An incredibly powerful demon magically tortured and bound to Lucien. Dragon (Unstable Foundations) A fearsome dragon lurks beneath the peaceful town of Lumbridge. Living rock patriarch The patriarch of the living rocks. K'ril Tsutsaroth The brutal general of Zamorak. Mithril dragon The metallic horror that has ended the lives of many adventurers. Eruni The demonic embodiment of Apmeken's stolen hearing. Chaos Elemental pUre A cHaOs of crEatuRe! Goblin Village The goblins of Goblin Village gather to listen to their Chosen Commander. TzHaar City A lava-filled region beneath Karamja Volcano. Paterdomus Mausoleum The mausoleum of the Paterdomus temple. Jaldraocht Pyramid The infamous Jaldraocht Altar, where adventurers gain access to the Ancient Magicks. Water altar The Water Runecrafting altar, where water runes are crafted. Uzer Mastaba The reconstructed tomb of the Pharaoh Queen. Yu'biusk Yu'biusk, home to the first goblins. Mogre Camp The habitat of the mogres. Baxtorian Falls A waterfall teeming with beauty. Nature Grotto A lone adventurer finds solace in the peace and silence of the grotto. Heroes' Guild The fountain in the basement of the Heroes' Guild. Dragon forge The Dragon forge, where lava flows from the mouths of dragons. Enchanted Valley A waterfall runs through the valley of the centaurs. Lumbridge The birthplace of some of this world's greatest heroes. Isafdar The elven forest with its beautiful nature. Al Kharid palace The impressive palace in all its finery. Bandos's throne room Guarded by its everlasting army. Kharidian Desert A shimmering oasis. Land of Snow Santa Claus's and the Queen of Snow's reindeers in the Land of Snow. Maggie's camp Maggie's camp near the Legends' Guild, before it was moved back to the free world. Mage Training Arena The mystic training site for mages. Zemouregal's fort The eerie fortress doors to the hideout of Zemouregal. Phoenix Lair A wounded Phoenix, lying in the centre of the ring. Altar of Chaos An ancient temple of Chaos, where only the bravest runecrafters go. Fishing Guild bank The bank of the Fishing Guild, a hotspot for master fishers. '' 'Fairy Resistance Hideout' ''The Fairy Queen and her General preparing for war. '' 'Zanaris' ''The colourful plants of the fairy kingdom. 2009 Christmas event The Queen of Snow's Christmas feast Stone of Jas The legendary Stone of Jas is found. Well of Voyage The Well of Voyage, the gateway to Tirannwn. Stone circle The last Guthixian stone circle, near Taverley. Falador Park The statues of six fallen warriors in Falador Park. Altar of Zaros A sacred altar dedicated to an ancient god. Count Draynor's coffin A solemn portrayal of death; one of life's greatest mysteries. The Lumbridge Council The Lumbridge Council, frozen in time by Gypsy Aris. The Fremennik invasion The brutal Fremennik armada, heading to war. Photo Booth The mystical Photo Booth – step right in. Court Cases We, the Jury, find the defendant... Battle at Orks Rift The Fairy Mafia's army of orks preparing to take over Zanaris. Christmas tree A festive tree at the Heimland Games. Stone of Jas The origin of the Stone of Jas and Rune Essence. Bandos's strange box The portal from the goblin realm to the Bandosian throne room. Rated Clan Wars Leading to a place where people battle to the death. Mask of Dragith Nurn A lost mask beneath Lumbridge. Dragonfire shield A snarling draconic visage adorning this shield unleashes the power of dragons upon your foes. More featured images...